1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to power control for inductive loads and, more particularly, to a circuit for providing reliable power saving dimming of fluorescent lights.
2. Reference to Other Applications
Two other patent applications filed in the name of the present inventors, and assigned to the present assignee, entitled "Notch Cutting Circuit with Minimal Power Dissipation" and "Time Delay Initialization circuit," respectively, have been filed on even date herewith and disclose and claim circuitry useful in cooperation with the present invention.